Boogeyman
The Boogyman, not to be mistaken with the Boogieman, is a rare and elusive monster commonly sighted by children. Nature Little is known of the Boogyman's nature, so we can only guess from the nature of his sightings. Sightings of the Boogyman are surprisingly common, and almost all of those are by young children. It appears to favor hiding in dark places that children seem to usually ignore in average day to day life, the most common places seem to be underneath beds, inside closets, in basements, underneath and behind sofas, and inside attics. It should be assumed that because it lurks near children, it either needs the child's fear in some way to survive, enjoys scaring children, does not want to be found in the first place, roams near children in the hope of cannibalistically eating them, or all of the above. The theory that all the places it hides in are connected by some sort of tunnels that it uses to travel to and from each place has not been proven. It should also be noted that the Boogyman looks different where ever you go. This might support the theory that it's a shapeshifter.Or in some theories, there is more than one boogyman. Usely he/she/it/they take the shape of what the child fears the most. One explanation as for why it only seems attracted to children is because children are beleaved to have a higher sensitivity to the supernatural than adults so the 'emotional energy' made by them would be easier to obtain and more effective. How to fight one As so little is really known about this monster, it is hard to pinpoint a definite weakness. However as it mostly sighted nearby young children, it can be assumed that children would be usable as a sort of bait, however this tactic is seriously not recommended. Also as it appears to be ghost-like in some of its sightings, it is debatable what would hurt it, if anything. It mostly seems to flee when discovered, and is said to move faster than any human ever could wish to, or "as fast as a shadow" as some witnesses say. This is said to mean it is able to always be moving the same speed or faster than its pursuers, making it seemingly unconquerable. But some say that courage will make this monster vanish. If the "fear eating" parasite theory is true then this should end him. However for those who can't gain the courage to fight or stand up to the monster in the movie "Don't Look Under the Bed" the best way to get away for the boogy man is to hide under you sheets or cover they can't touch you then (much like a vampire can't enter a chuch). The cover or sheet have been bless by the love of your parents,guradians, or other care takers. Trivia *After The Nightmare Before Christmas was reissued in 2006, sightings of the Boogyman increased drastically. Etymology "Boogymen" possibly come from the "bugis," who were pirates from Indonesia and Malaysia. English and French sailors brought the tales home and anglicized it, telling their children "If you're bad, the bugisman will come and get you!" Eventually, bugis got changed to bogey. Category:Basic Monsters